legacy_of_despairfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Rufheiser
Dylan Rufheiser is a House Guest/Participant of the Hora Island Killing Game (Mansion of Monsters). Dylan was created by 71526483. Appearance Dylan has an extremely skinny body, tanned skin and brown eyes with specks of gold and red. His ear-length black hair is messy with streaks of red throughout. He doesn't look like a typical diplomat as he sports a black hoodie with a bloody school on the front, pink cargo shorts with silver chains hanging from the pockets, red leggings that reaches up to his thigh and worn down red & black sneakers. He also wears a black choker with little diamonds laced throughout it. Personality Well let's just say she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the stage was set so perfectly. I couldn't resist the urge to add her to my list. Believe it or not she was a sobbing mess, but she was so pretty. So I couldn't resist putting on a smile on her face, so I made sure that was the last expression any of you saw. Initially, Dylan presents himself as a serious and focused individual who is suspicious towards people's intentions. However, this is a facade for his true nature as the Ultimate Psychopath: a cruel and remorseless sadist who feels aroused and alive by killing. He believes the concept of religion is ridiculous and sees the dead as nothing more than "rotting pieces of flesh". He enjoys taunting and antagonizing the other Ultimates about his crimes. Talent Ultimate Diplomat TBA Ultimate Psychopath TBA History Backstory TBA Mansion of Monsters TBA Pre-Reboot Canon Sea of Tranquility When Mallory is murdered, Dylan is one of the suspects alongside Kakeru and Galexialyn. Due to the lack of clear evidence, the class votes for Galexialyn as a scapegoat, which leads her to be sentenced to an execution. After the verdict, Dylan soon reveals his true nature as the Ultimate Psychopath and boasts about how he enjoyed killing Mallory, much to everyone's disgust. Shiori begs for Monokuma to stop Galexialyn's execution due to her false conviction, but he refuses and executes her anyway. This causes Shiori to In the next motive, the students switch bodies, allowing Dylan to work in the shadows. Ren decides to find Dylan and kill him himself, which leads to the double murder of the people in Ren and Dylan's bodies. When it is ruled that the case was a mutual kill, Monokuma resurrects the two victims for his next execution just so they can feel the pain of being mutilated. "Evan" (in Ren's body) watches in horror as his own body is destroyed, meaning he now has to stay as Ren for the rest of his life. "Evan" talks to Jason about his sadness towards losing his body and identity. Jason confesses his romantic feelings towards him, with the two being implied to have had sex at that moment. Later, Jason, Alice and Shiori discover the site of one of Dylan's most atrocious crimes: descerating the decaying corpses of the Killing Game's victims and feeding them to the Tranquility Base's livestock. When Anh and Mirrielle are murdered in the bowling alley, "Evan" investigates the crime, but is killed by a trap which fires a knife into his eye, piercing his brain. Jason is saddened by his death, asking if he suffered during that moment. In the final trial, Yukiko reveals the truth about the Killing Game and how she and Dylan instigated all of the crimes: organizing the murders Miyaki and Mikhail in the greenhouse and sending the evidence to René's Monopad, blackmailing Amare into killing and Mallory's murder. Then it is revealed that Dylan had been in Ren's body the entire time, and she organized a trap to kill him because he was "ruining her fun". Isle of the Damned TBA Trivia * Dylan is often referred as "Dylan Yeetheiser" due to a (now deleted) chatfic featuring the characters from Class 80 being in a group chat, where one of his chat messages is just the word "Yeet". * It was never described in his physical appearance, but apparently Dylan has a tattoo. It was never revealed what this tattoo is of as it was never mentioned in his character profile or in the whole LoD-verse. Even 71526483 forgot about the existence of said tattoo until he looked at Dylan's OC submission sheet. Gallery - Character Maker Images 1= Dylan.gif|Animated gif. made in charat.me psycho (1).png|made in charat.me Dylan1.png|made in picrew.me Download20190800025133.png|made in picrew.me Dylan2.png|made in picrew.me download20190806170323.png|with Lars Weyer. made in picrew.me }} Category:Characters Category:Sea of Tranquility Category:OC Characters Category:Isle of the Damned Category:Mansion of Monsters